


Engage

by plotdog



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, M/M, Q-ness, time circle
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotdog/pseuds/plotdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”This’s our wedding ring, you can never remove it. You are engaged.“ Q threatened.<br/>就是个Q心血来潮逼婚最后年老色衰骗婚，而老皮却以为从此可以松口气过日子的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engage

**Author's Note:**

> 2014夏季帝都SLO旧货。

_把Q赶走。立即马上。_

    皮卡德醒来的时候发现有条热乎乎的胳膊从背后伸过来，横跨过自己的胸口，松垮垮地箍住了他，叫他有点呼吸困难。回想起来谁是这条胳膊的主人之后，他立即毫不客气地拎起它，往背后丢了过去。

    “嗷——”背后的人，或者别的什么物种，发出很明显是演出来的吃痛叫声，“——吃。让-卢克，你不该对我这么粗暴。”

    皮卡德一眼也没瞧他，从乱糟糟的被褥里坐直，转身坐上床沿，找到滚到床脚的袜子卷。他努力调用起脑子里储存着的一百条驱逐Q的方案，可那条热乎乎的长手臂又缠上了他的腰。他能感觉到有一张厚厚的脸皮贴在自己后腰裸露的皮肤上，一根鼻子还在上面来回磨蹭。

    “放开我的腰。”皮卡德觉得自己表现得太客气了，“请你。”

    “别这样嘛。”Q的声音从被挤扁的腮帮子里传出来，“你才夺走了我的第一次，我想我们接下来应该就人类的风俗习惯好好谈一谈。”

    皮卡德觉得自己的心口好像被堵上了一团黏糊糊的过期鱼胶。“不要再提了，就这一次。你利用了我人类的天性，满意了？现在，请你离开！”他抬脚把袜子套了上去。

    背后传来Q抗议的叫声，“这不仅仅是 _一次_ ，这是 _第一次_ ！无论作为人类还是作为Q，昨晚都是我的第一次。你应该遵循地球的传统，和我结婚！”

    皮卡德正要站起来去取被他丢在门口的红色制服，听到Q的叫嚷，差点脚底一滑。他转回身来，直挺挺地矗立在Q面前。这位难伺候的神祗立即扯起床单盖住胸口，抬起头两眼冒光，“你会的，对不对？”

    “不得不提醒你，类似的传统已经在地球上消失了好几个世纪，而且即使在它通行之时，也只有小部分人遵守它，再者，Q，你是个谎话精，我可没法相信在这之前几亿年的生命里，你还保持着，”皮卡德觉得说出这个词有些尴尬，“贞洁。”

    “这是真的！”Q立即从跪坐改成站立，哦，上帝——不对，他自己就是——无所谓了，“快把衣服穿上。”皮卡德急忙转身，拾起他丢在办公桌上的裤子，“在我的船员发现你之前，；离开我的船。”

    “不行，你一定要和我结婚，我们可以在整个银河里办一场盛大的旅行婚礼。”Q在床单上站直，摊开手激动地维护自己的提议，“我活了数以亿计的年月，而你是第一个把我带上床的人。我是个老年人，至少以你们的标准，所以我传统得要命。如果不和夺走我贞洁的人结婚，我就会自我谴责，经受唾弃，经受耻笑，被认作是毫无道德的荡……”

    “那就由你自己谴责去吧，Q。”皮卡德在门口的镜子前整理领口。“我不希望在我回来的时候，你还在附近闲逛。”自动门响亮地在背后合上，隔住了房间里大声的声明。“我不会离开你的船，除非你答应和我结婚！”

 

皮卡德很满意企业号D最近的运转状况。没有陨石带，没有变异的病毒，也没有史前太空地雷的突袭，一切都是那么顺顺当当的。实际上，这也太顺当了，让人不由心生一股隐隐的不安。前几天他们要将一批疫苗送到深空十号站去，时间紧迫，不得不超近道路经罗穆伦中立区。韦斯利少尉一度向他报告向他报告检测到可疑的读数，可能有隐形罗穆伦猛禽接近他们。然而，拉下黄色警报后，他们再一次核查，那可疑的读数却无迹可寻了。

    不过是又一次常见的仪表误差罢了。解除了警报，皮卡德坐在舰长椅上，将指尖交叠的双手搁在小腹上。这也太舒坦了，以企业号D危机当家常便饭的常态来说，这一月以来的顺畅航行反而叫他浑身不安。

    一个月以前，他连着值完阿尔法和贝塔两个班次，将舰桥交给大副，然后带着苦大仇深的表情往舱房走去，预备着继续和胡搅蛮缠的神作斗争。然而，自动门向两边滑开之后，房间里空荡荡的，连床铺也收拾干净了，仿佛Q从没来过似的。

    也许Q真的只是来取笑自己的。多么容易被操控的人类天性。恐惧孤独，向往陪伴，向往肌肤相亲。Q不过是想要证明自己在人性学上又一次的胜利罢了。他居然稀里糊涂地中了圈套，正是太软弱了。

    Q滚蛋之后的一系列好运连连正叫他有些吃不消。整个宇宙都好像在为他，为企业号让道。星云为他们燃烧，彗星向他们微笑，就连路过的小行星都小心地避开了碰撞轨迹；轮机长也不再抱怨他下达的“不可能”命令了，曲速引擎永远运转自如。事到如今，皮卡德巴不得企业号摊上一点点处在能解决范围内的小麻烦。他的心里悬着一块沉重的石头。他觉得Q不会就这么轻轻松松地饶过他。

    当然，一切只是揣测。也许真的只是几率巧合呢？他很乐意看到自己的船员能够免于危险境地，将时间省下来发展个人兴趣爱好，比如Data中校，他最近开了个人画展。这再好不过。

    皮卡德端着胳膊，路经一幅幅挂在船员娱乐室墙壁上的油画。面前幅画里的猫可能是Spot的变体，Data对它进行了毕加索式的结构。姜黄色的猫咪追逐着自己的尾巴，爪子尖儿搭在了尾巴梢上。

    “这里面含有我对凯库勒【1】发现苯环结构的隐喻。据记载，几个世纪前，当时德国化学家凯库勒说在一次的梦境中，他看到了一条蛇咬住自己的尾巴。梦醒之后，他以梦中的灵感排布了C6H6的结构。同样地，在近世理论物理界也以此象征时间环，对于四维乃至更高维的生物来说，时间就是一个一个串联的环。”Data停了停，“它们可以追随自己走过的时间，就像Spot追逐自己的尾巴。”

    “嗯，非常精彩。”皮卡德朝人造人微笑着点了点头，“科学和艺术，你融合得相当巧妙啊。”

    “是啦，真巧妙。”耳朵里钻进一声捏得尖声尖气的挖苦。“只可惜。Data中校的才智全靠他头脑里零件的默契配合。假如不是我刚才击退了一伙心怀不轨的机械收割猎人的话，他就被他们传送到一百万光年之外拿去解剖了，而不是站在这儿乐滋滋地听你对他的夸奖啦。”

    Q？一瞬间，皮卡德浑身的鸡皮疙瘩都涌起来了。他果然没走！

    “你在哪里？快现身！别又想搞什么破坏！”

    油画猫上突然浮出一张脸来。Q欠揍的脸上露着双倍欠揍的笑容。“我在这儿呢，亲爱的，一个人坐在窗台上看星星。你不出来陪我吗？”

    皮卡德停顿一秒，调整吐息。“好，你等着。无论你有什么企图，别想危害到这艘船，还有上面所有人，行吗？呆在原地，我这就出来和你谈谈。”

    Q很开心地望着皮卡德离开画展的背影，“记得不用穿宇航服，有我呢。”偏过脸，他看到Data中校一脸困惑的表情。“看什么看，匹诺曹。它们真的爱拆机器人。”

    “我不是机器人，我是人造人。”Data认真地回答。

    皮卡德走出舱口，套着厚重的隔离式宇航服。他小心翼翼地踩着企业号D碟部银白的外壳，一步步走向船员娱乐室窗外正对的平台。他没带相位枪。毕竟，如果Q想弄死他，一台低功率的炮火又怎能防得住。

    平台上站着一个火红的人影。Q穿着星联制服，朝他转过身来，敞开手臂。“哎呀，瞧瞧你，怎么没听到我说的。”一声响指，一道闪光，皮卡德身上的宇航服瞬间无影无踪。“我们出来谈心，可不能隔着这么厚的笨家伙。”

    皮卡德暂且相信了他。既然现在能在企业号的外壳上轻松地行走、呼吸，那么Q也许是真心来谈判的。

    “说吧，Q，你要怎样才能放过我的船？还有机械收割猎人，那又是怎么一回事？”

    “一次一个问题。来，我们坐下聊。”Q亲热地挽住他的手，拉着他走向碟部最中心最顶端的区域，然后一起就地坐下来。“让-卢克，你怎么不懂我的苦心呢。”

    Q带着一副真诚又悲伤的神色。如果不是皮卡德，如果不是见识过Q多次狡猾的恶作剧，谁都会被这双闪着星星的大眼睛骗过去。“这一个月来，我一直兢兢业业地守护着你的船，守护着你。”他把皮卡德的手团进自己双手的掌心。“我给一颗坠落的彗星改道，好让它经过你的窗前；我让猎户座的星云提前变绿，因为那是你眼睛的颜色；我甚至日日夜夜坐在你的飞船上，面对着冷冷清清的太空，为你驱赶一切不怀好意的宇宙恶灵。你为什么就不肯接受我的爱呢？”

    “不怀好意的宇宙恶灵？恐怕他们都比不上你这位先驱吧。”皮卡德企图抽回自己的手。“衷心感谢你为我的船作出的贡献。”他抿着嘴逼出一个笑容，“但是，够了，我们不需要你，我们能照顾好她，没有你我们一样可以化解这些危机。”

    “那么机械收割猎人呢？它们隔着星系就能拐走目标中的Data中校，在你们忙得团团转也没搞清楚他凭空消失的原因时，他就在宇宙另一端的地下工厂接受拆卸和拍卖了。”Q有些不高兴。

    “我相信我们必然有应对的方法。再者，宇宙探索必然有风险，从踏入星联的那一步起我们就知道面临着牺牲的——”

    “够了！”Q激动地甩开手蹦起来，“什么宇宙探索，我听够了！你们从这个星系慢腾腾地飞到那个星系，搜寻者自己也说不清是什么的东西，好比一群小蚂蚁在地面上爬东爬西，还为自己‘会爬’的事实赋予什么愚蠢的崇高意义。”Q用力指向远方密密匝匝的星星。“不就是星星吗？你们梦想着到那里去，看个究竟，可是对我而言，那些星星就和看上去的一样小。如果你想要，我可以摘下来放在你的掌心。”

    皮卡德哑口无言地瞧着怒气冲冲的神祗。他是失去心智了吗？皮卡德不得不将目光从那张意欲声讨似的脸上挪开。

    等等，是他看错了吗？他怎么看到天地间大大小小的星星在移位？他皮卡德顿时紧张起来。宇宙黑幕之下，头顶的那方星域似乎在旋转。曲速疾驰的企业号D本该将无限星辰甩在推进器的蔚蓝光芒之后，可那些星星还是紧紧地追逐而来，在他们头顶变幻出奇异的形状，又像烟花一般谢落。在光点流窜的穹顶之下，他们站在企业号之巅，被群星环绕在怀抱中。

    “让-卢克·皮卡德，”Q的声音在身边响起，他摊开双臂，朝着周围闪闪发光的星图轻轻点划。星星像溪水一样流动起来；或者夏日傍晚逐味飞行的萤火虫，只不过此时的光点更多、更亮、更恐怖。蓝和金，猩红和翠绿，密密匝匝地布满天际，交织成他接下来要说的台词，“你愿意和我结婚吗？”Q的右膝盖落在了飞船外壳上。

    这串单词被数以亿计的恒星拼写在漆黑的虚无之上，仿佛是小女孩用荧光笔将心里的话儿写在黑色卡纸上。见鬼，见鬼。

    “快把那些星星放回去！”皮卡德觉得自己就快窒息了，“那些星系可能有人居住，你会害死他们的！”

    Q保持着他单膝跪地的姿势，“宇宙为你颠倒，而你却不愿意接受我的求婚？”

    “好……好！我答应！只要你站起来，把星星归位，我就答应你。”

    Q喜上眉梢，棕色的大眼睛里盛满了不加掩饰的欢乐。“就这么说定了。”他捉住皮卡德的左手。挪开的时候，皮卡德发现自己左手中指上的皮肤白了细细的一圈，就像是被戴上了一枚奶白的指环。“这就是我们的订婚戒指，你可没法把它脱下来。你订婚了(You are engaged)。”

    Q摆摆手，一瞬之间，那句话和那个巨大的可笑的问号都消失了，远处的星图总算恢复了原有的样子。“我得花好长时间去准备我们盛大的旅行婚礼。你说，什么时候举办最合适？我比较喜欢伽马粒子雨季，整个宇宙都是绚烂的彩色磁暴。”

    “永远不。”皮卡德按动胸口的通讯徽章。“沃夫，把我传送回去；韦斯利，加速至曲速九，护盾上升；贝芙丽，开启舱外生物消毒系统。”

    企业号D像一条入水的鱼儿一样，灵巧地游走了。Q没有追过来。

 

    皮卡德很喜欢自己惬意的半退休生活。

    罗穆伦帝国渐渐在主星危机下学会了谈判和退让，这让身为大使的他长长地舒了一口气。他的职业生涯已经没有什么遗憾，除此之外，他的个人生活——是的，长久以来被他有意忽略的私生活，也突然出现了转机。

    以为温柔典雅的女性走进了他的生活。去年回巴黎的时候，他在奶油黄的街道上遇见了她，她打着一柄荷绿色的阳伞，灰色的发梢在耳后俏皮地打着卷儿。

    现在他们就要结婚了。在皮卡德四方漂流的人生中，终于有一次，他可以安定下来的。她年纪亦是不小，可她的微笑是柔软的，哪怕衬着鱼尾纹。她很美，也很孤独。他总是安安静静地望着他，手背拄着下巴，像是少女凝视着她的初恋情人。

    他们都老了，相遇又是那么碰巧，正好能陪着走过剩下的时光。

    皮卡德将婚戒穿过她的无名指。她将婚戒穿过他的无名指。比邻的中指上，那圈白印刺眼地提醒着某位混账的恶作剧。那天之后，Q就再也没来骚扰过他，这倒是真的。他可能气坏了，然后在宇宙中到处瞎逛，没准撞见了又一个可供整蛊的可怜种族，玩心大发，就把个白圈儿抛到了脑后。

B-4站在他们之前的台阶上，像模像样地端着一本充当道具的圣经，“现在，我宣布，你们正式结为夫妻了。大使，你现在有权亲吻新娘——不然我就要亲了。”【2】

威尔和蒂安娜打头笑出声来。

就在皮卡德捧住她的脸颊时，他的余光里突然闪过一道不祥的强光。见鬼，见鬼。怎么偏偏是今天。

Q站在新任的皮卡德夫人身后。他还穿着那套红色的上将制服，皮肤光洁，精神焕发，仿佛上次见面还是昨天一样。

“让-卢克，我总算把旅行婚礼安排妥当啦！伽马粒子磁暴，流星雨，还有银河另一端的啤酒音乐节。准备好什么时候动身了吗？”说完，他才注意到这是什么地方。扫视过满堂如临大敌的宾客，他又发现自己和皮卡德之间站了一个披婚纱的老太太。

皮卡德飞快地将自己的新娘护在身后。几位安全官从口袋里掏出便携相位枪瞄准了Q。

“你呀，你呀，难道忘了那天约定？你的戒指还在呢。”

岂敢忘掉。他花了几十年时间也没把这个记号给去掉。贝芙丽试了好几种医疗手段，也没能擦掉丝毫。它就像是缠绕在在皮卡德左手中指上的银河，在夜色中还会隐隐约约地透光。在心底深处，他等着Q能在某一天跑过来，乐呵呵地把这玩意儿给去了；但是这位神还是别来找他最好，至少不是今天。

皮卡德感到有一股力量将他的左手举起，接着又分开手指。

“你看，清清楚楚的。可这个——这又是什么意思？”刚刚戴上的金属婚戒不安分地抖动起来。Q责备地望向他，责备又变成了惊讶，“你怎么这么老了？哦天，我肯定算错了时间，是不是我离开太久了？那我就不怪你抛下我和别人结婚了。我原谅你，全心全意地。现在你还是可以和我在一起，只要取下这枚——”

“放开那枚戒指。”被皮卡德挡在身后的新娘突然推开他，向前一步，仰起脸迎向Q。

“柯罗娜——”【3】皮卡德急忙伸手，想要制止她。

“别。”她似乎在同时回答她的丈夫和这位莫名来头的抢婚者，“我不允许别人干扰我的婚礼，毁掉我的婚姻。”她亮晶晶的眼眸对上了Q惶恐的目光。

“你……”Q似乎被什么截住了话头，“我是……”

“我不管你是谁，是什么神怪或者外星人，请你走开。你现在只是在胡闹的顽童，不知道自己即将面对的是什么。等你见够了市面，长大了，想明白真正想要的归宿在哪里，是什么，再去找你的爱人。”她眨眨眼睛，“宇宙很大，远远大于你自以为可以掌控的一小片区域。还有好多你不能理解的事物。走吧，走的远远的。还有很多地方要看，还有好多知识要学。”

这具矮小瘦弱的身体像是迸出了强大的能量场。Q直愣愣地望着她，无法挪开目光。他终于成功转眼望向皮卡德，发现他也在吃惊地望着他的新婚妻子。

Q终于低下头，耸耸肩，嘴角却勾起一丝狡黠的微笑。“原来是这样，我明白了，这就是命数。我实在是太幼稚了。我这就离开，去Q连续体的地盘以外的地方闯一闯。”Q又抬起头，挑战般地瞧着皮卡德。

“别以为这样就能甩开我了。你最终还是会属于我。”

一道闪光过后，只剩下一堂目瞪口呆的宾客。皮卡德感觉手指节上一阵酸痒。举起手，那道相伴几十年没能去除的白圈儿居然消失了。

“好了，我们可以继续了吗？”柯罗娜转身朝向她的丈夫。看着他依然惊讶的脸，她露出一个暖洋洋的笑容。“我也曾经是一个老是惹事的孩子，所以一眼就能看出该怎么把他哄走。”

“你可真有几招，为什么不考虑一下来星联就职？”皮卡德重新捧住她的脸，笑容又重新回到他的脸上，“忘掉他最后说的话，我只属于你。”

“你只属于我。”

他们的吻换来长久不息的掌声。

 

_它漂浮着。_

_它受伤了。太累了。在空旷的虚无中消耗了太多了时间，时间走到了尽头。它已经忘掉了自己的名字。这已经是第几个宇宙纪年了？它记不清。它流转各地，期望能找到最后一方没有支离破碎的空间。可是每一个次元都在坍缩，没有用的，这已经是时间的尽头，一切星尘都在以肉眼可见的速度奔赴它们起源的那个奇点。_

它孤零零的一个。没人可以比它见证得更多。它的朋友大多寿命浅薄，早早地流失在岁月的长河中。它的家人都在抗拒熵减的战役中牺牲了。它逃了出来，独自游荡。昔日浩大的宇宙只留小小一隅，它被困在这里，就这样随波逐流，直到有一天被绝对质量捕获，轨迹于下一轮大爆炸之前的宇宙寒冬之前。

_它无处可去。_

_它无处可去？_

_一个念头在它的意识中弹跳了过去，像是微电荷不经意间的干扰。只是一则声音回忆而已。一个平稳的无机质嗓音，“_ 它们可以追随自己走过的时间，就像追逐自己的尾巴。 _”_

它有处可去。它怎么才想到。它突然安心下来。它已经足够老了，几乎和宇宙一样老。它已经看了太多，是时候回去了。

它可以去找他了。

 

 

END

注释：

【1】   凯库勒(1829—1896)，德国化学家，主要研究有机化学物的理论结构，在梦中发现了苯的结构简式，被传为一大美谈。

【2】   断背山台词。

【3】   柯罗娜，柯罗诺斯的变体。柯罗诺斯是希腊神话中的超原始神，世间万物的第一源，永恒的时间之神。用柯罗娜充当新名字，体现了经历沧海桑田之后Q依旧不死的drama queen之心。


End file.
